The chosen
by yuukikuran13
Summary: Anakin and Obi wan are long lost twin brothers. M for later chapters because of violence.
1. Stranded

This is an AU about Anakin and Obi wan being true twin brothers but they don't know it. Sorry if there is any spelling errs, I can't spell. And yes I know the story so far is a lot like TPM, I wanted it that way. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon walked down the streets of Mos Espa looking for a cheap ship shop. Of course his ship would fail on an important mission like this one. He was supposed to go to Mandalore for negotiations in the civil war that was taking place there. He unfortunately had to sign off on the mission because of his ship. He just hoped that the Jedi assigned to that mission was a good talker otherwise they were doomed. As he walked the streets he couldn't help notice that he was suddenly covered in Sand. 'I hate sand'. Sand was in Qui-Gon's opinion worse then water. At least with water it didn't itch so much and itch <em>everywhere<em>. He sighed in disgust, just another nice day with an elemental hazard.

The Jedi finally found a small hovel that had a ton of ship parts in front of it. 'This seems good.' He concluded and strolled in. The place was littered with droid and ship parts of all kinds. Qui-Gon saw a blue Trodarian behind the desk talking, to a woman, in the native language of Tatooine. The women looked fatigued and saddened though she seemed to have more fire hidden in her. Her dark brown hair was starting to turn a little grey in some areas but her face was untouched by the years she had lived. She was arguing with, what appeared to be her Boss or Master. The Jedi decided to intervene when it looked like the flying creature was going to hit the poor lady.

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon said stepping forward so that both of the inhabits could observe him.

"Ah, a costumer, come this way so that we may talk." The Trodarian flew out into the back, which was even more polluted then the inside if it was even possible.

"I am looking for parts for a Nabooian starfighter."

"Ahh…The only parts I have cost more then you could give me." The creature snorted and flew back toward the hovel. "Boy,"

"Yes, Watto," A little sandy haired boy stepped out in front of them. He looked to be about six years old and wore slave attire. Something sparked inside of Qui as he looked the boy over. 'What was that?'

"Ani, I need you to get the Nabooian parts."

"Yes, Master," Ani ran back into the shop and came out a few seconds later with a big box.

"Good, now go clean the new shipments." Watto ordered sternly then turned to Qui-Gon. "You may have a look."

Qui looked through the box and finally found the piece he needed. "How much for this?"

"30,000 credits paid in full only."

"I think not. How about 10,000 credits." The Jedi waved his hand in front of the Trodiarians face.

"Who do you think you are some kind of Jedi? The price is the price, no changing it."

Qui-Gon was a little surprised that the force suggestion had not worked but some aliens were amused to it. He sighed and walked out of the shop reluctantly. It seemed that the little shop was the only one with the part he wanted but he didn't have 30,000 credits with him. How to make money?

All of a sudden the sandy haired boy was thrown to the ground near the Jedi. A couple of older kids grabbed his feet and started to hit the boy. Qui couldn't stand for that, he grabbed Ani and set him down behind him and glared at the other kids daring them to try something. The gang ran off and Ani tapped Master Jinn.

"Thanks for saving me." The kid blushed in embarrassment.

"Its fine," Qui smiled.

The Jedi started for his ship with Ani walking after. "So, what are you?"

"I'm Human like you." The Master laughed.

"I know that…I mean what do you do for a living? Are you a space pirate?" The boy looked up at him in curiosity.

"No, why would you think that?" Qui asked truly interested in the answer.

"You have weird clothes, look like you travel a lot, and you have long hair." The boy replied instantly.

"So that's supposed to make me a pirate hah?" Qui gon shook his head in amusement.

"Yep," Ani said triumphantly.

As they walked Ani found out that Qui gon was a Jedi and not a pirate. This didn't bother Ani that much because Jedi were just as cool as pirates.

"Umm… Jedi sir, where are you heading?"

"I'm going back to my ship." The Jedi Master stated then turned to the boy. "How do you know if I'm a Jedi or not?"

"You have that light sword that Jedi carry."

"What if I stole it from a Jedi?" Qui gon waited a while for the response.

"You're too kind to steal." The boy looked at him with honesty.

"How do you know for sure?" The Jedi questioned confused by the kid.

"I just know." Ani stated as if that answered everything which it did for the Jedi. "What's your name?"

"My name is Qui gon Jinn and I am a Jedi. Please refrain from telling others this—

"I know others hate Jedi here on Tattooine." The kid shook his head. Qui gon was intrigued by this boy, maybe he had Jedi potential.

"Mister Jinn sir, where is your ship?" The boy suddenly asked a little anxious.

"It's right outside of the city, why?"

"There's a sand storm coming and you would never make it in time. Come with me." The boy took the man's hand and led him to a tiny shack that was not even half the size of the shop the boy worked at.

Ani took the Jedi inside, which wasn't much. Qui gon supposed that Ani was a slave. As they came inside the women that Qui saw at the shop looked up in surprise then confusion at her son.

"Ani, who is this?" The women asked kindly.

"Mom, this is Qui gon Jinn." The boy said then looked up at the Jedi who nodded to go ahead and tell the lady. "He's a Jedi."

The mother gasped then turned to Qui in awe. "Is this true?"

"Yes,"

"Why of all places are you here?" She asked still in shook. The group sat down at the make shift table and Qui replied his tale of how he became on this planet. He finished by telling her about how Ani was very kind to offer shelter to him, he left out the fight so Ani didn't get into trouble.

"Why, that's something else. My son has always been very helpful. I am Shmi Skywalker." She smiled and gave her son a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you know anyway to make quick money here?" Qui gon asked hopefully.

"The only thing you could do is gamble really. This place is made for it." Shmi sighed.

"Mom, I know what he could do." Ani jumped up in excitement. "You could enter me in the next pod race! I'm the only human who can do it."

"Oh, no Ani. It's much too dangerous; you know I don't like it when you race." Shmi looked sacredly at her son as if just mentioning the race would end her son's life.

"But I could help!" Ani complained looking at her with a puppy dog look that was sadly not working right.

"I would never want to endanger your son." Qui gon stated. "Is there any other way?"

Shmi thought for a second then sighed. "No, he is right. Anakin's the only one that can help you. Even though I would prefer him not to race he is right."

"Thank you both," The Jedi bowed to the family.

"Yes!" Anakin shouted and jumped up and down. The Skywalker boy loved to help and this time it was for a Jedi, a Jedi that looked a lot like the one that freed him in his dreams. "Sir,"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"You're here to free us." It was a statement not a question, as if the kid knew the future.

Qui gon shivered a little. "I…don't know…"

"It's ok, you will know soon." The boy said and walked into a small room, the kid's bedroom.

"You may sleep on the couch. I'm sorry, it's not much." Shmi blushed a little.

"It's perfect, thank you for your hospitality." Qui gon replied sincerely. "You're boy may be force sensitive."

"Could you save him?" She turned back to him.

"I might be able to, and maybe even you." He declared nodding.

"If you could please save him, don't worry about me. He is so much more then he seems and he deserves to be free."

"I will try." The Jedi could not sleep that night. The boy was the only thing on his mind. There was just something about the kid, something extraordinary about him, and it was different from other Jedi and force sensitives that he had met before.

As the night grew on, the group had no idea of what destiny they truly held, what tomorrow would bring them. The adults had no clue that the six year old in that dwelling was the key to the future.


	2. The chosen one

I'm getting to the whole twin part in a few chapters please be patient.

* * *

><p>The next day Anakin Skywalker got up and was completely excited. Today was the day that he would be pod racing without his mother getting mad at him. The boy ran to the kitchen and started making his breakfast which consisted of a bowl of sugary cereal and a cup of pure sugar. Ani had to make sure he was full of energy for today. As he ate his cereal Qui gon came in and sat down next to the six year old.<p>

"Hay, Ani." Qui gon smiled at the boy who was wolfing down his food as if his life depended on it.

"You need a lot of energy because you're a Jedi right?" Anakin asked with his mouth full.

"Yes," Qui gon laughed.

"Here," The Jedi was handed a bowl of Anakin's 'special breakfast'.

"This isn't really –

"It's good for you." Anakin said again with his mouth full. Qui gon begged to differ on this one.

"I don't think –

"Eat it!" The boy demanded looking at the Jedi challenge.

The Master sighed and started to eat some of the disgusting contents of the bowl just to please the kid. The boy nodded in content and ate his cereal faster, if that was even possible, for he had heard footsteps which could only mean one thing, Mom. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time Shmi had caught him eating his creation. The boy was grounded to eating only 'healthy foods' that tasted like poodoo. She thought the cereal had too much sugar in it but Anakin thought it had far too less, that's why he put an extra cup of sugar into the cereal, ten times better.

Sadly Shmi strolled into the room, took one look at what he was eating, and in seconds was pouring it into the waste bin. Anakin sighed.

"Mommy," The boy complained.

"You know you're not supposed to eat this Ani." She glared at him. Anakin looked down, so close.

Ani's mother started to fry eggs on the stove. Anakin took one look and whimpered.

"Mommy please don't make me eat that!" The six year old shouted in dismay. He hated eggs with a passion.

"Sorry, but it's good for you honey." The mom sighed shaking her head.

Anakin eat his breakfast without another complaint, he knew that if he pushed her to hard she would not let him go pod racing. The child was determined to win this time. After they finished Ani walked with Qui gon to Watto's shop. Anakin ran ahead barely containing his excitement. The sandy haired child was already explaining to his Master when the Jedi came up.

"So you want to use my slave," Anakin glared definitely. " As your pod racer?"

"Yes, I will cover the entrance fee, supply the wager which is my ship," Qui gon should the winged alien a holo image of his ship. "And I have a wager for you."

"I'm listening," Watto smiled greedily.

Qui gon walked outside to the back of the shop not wanting the boy to over hear them. " You can have all the winnings minus the part I need for my ship of course if the boy wins. Also if the boy loses you get my loss, my ship. Now if the boy wins or loses I want him to go free, with me so far?"

"Alright, I agree." The bug licked his lips.

"Now if the boy wins I get to free his Mother as well." Qui gon continued.

"What if he loses?"

"I am your slave. I am worth money to the republic so you could sell me, keep me, or trade me for a reward." The Jedi shrugged.

"Deal," The bug shook Qui gon's hand then looked into the shop. "Boy start working on that pod."

Anakin shouted in joy and ran to the pod.

The race was about to start and Anakin didn't feel nervous or scared. He felt wide awake with anticipation and yearning. Sebulba was tainting him but he could not see or hear him. All he could see, hear, and feel was his pod. It was singing to him, telling him what to do. The pod was a trashy thing but he had gotten it to run just last year and was proud of it. He was the youngest pilot and the only Human that could pod race. He would win this time.

The Jedi stood in the stands next to a very frantic looking Mother. Shmi looked like she was about to faint at the sight of her baby doing something so dangerous. He was only six years old. Qui gon watched as Anakin's pod malfunctioned when the race began but didn't let it faze him. He _knew_ the boy would win. The force had told him later that night as he mediated the truth, the boy was The Chosen One. The one being that would bring balance to the force.

Anakin rounded another corner, he was so close to his goal. Sebulba was right in front of him now and before him was the finish line. This was it. Anakin pushed the little pod to the breaking point and at some point had closed his eyes.

When he opened them a second later he found himself surrounded by cheering people. He did it, he had won. Anakin shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped from his pod. The blue eyed Human grabbed his friend Kitster and started jumping up and down in excitement. The boy could not get any happier. Anakin ran into Shmi's arms and Qui gon smiled at the champion.

"I knew you could do it." The Jedi whispered in his ear. Anakin grinned.

"I knew it too."

Back at the hovel Shmi was cooking dinner when the Jedi walked in. Anakin looked up from the couch on which sat his protocol droid he was working on.

"Where were you?" Ani asked curious.

"I just had to do a few things." The Jedi responded holding up papers. "You both are free."

Shmi gasped dropping her spoon and Anakin dropped his tools. "Really?" They both asked too shocked to say anything else.

"Yep,"

Anakin started his victory dance again and Shmi started to cry happily. The Jedi smiled contently at the family.

"I want to take Anakin to the Jedi. You will come to Coruscant with me of course too Shmi."

"I'll start packing!" She said excitedly.

"We'll leave in the morning." Qui gon sighed joyfully and Anakin hugged him tight.

The group had a wonderful dinner on the best day of the Skywalker family's life.

* * *

><p>Please review or I won't write…Thank you!<p> 


End file.
